In some cases, well bores drilled into hydrocarbon containing rock formations may allow for oil to be extracted substantially free of impurities. However, many hydrocarbon containing rock formations include water having a particular mineral content (e.g., calcium, magnesium, sulfur, sodium, iron, etc.). This water may have been trapped during the formation of the rock, such as connate water, or may have been naturally introduced to the rock formation later, such as interstitial water, and are often referred to as brines. These brines may have a relatively high dissolved mineral content and may contain high concentrations of dissolved salts. Brines and/or other formation waters may be found within the pores of the rock formations with the hydrocarbon, within pores of the rock formations separate from the hydrocarbons, or may be found in rock formations without hydrocarbons.